Past and Present meet
by Lady Milllicent
Summary: a glimpse into the past echoes into the present
1. Prologue

1  Prologue

Constance Powers walked across the green field to the columned edifice that rose before her. There was a small group of people gathered around a young man and woman. They were garbed as in ancient times and the couple wore white robes with old trim. As she came closer she realized that she was looking at.. herself.  A ceremony of sorts was going on, at one point she and the young man held out their right hands and their palms were cut so as to bleed. Then they were bound together with linen.

The air shimmered as she tossed in her sleep and another picture formed before her eyes. She and the man were together once more, but they were older and were having a celebration of some kind.

Then a sharp wind blew and the air shimmered once more. This time she felt a cold chill of foreboding.  She was once again with the young man only now it was in times of knights of the realm. His appearance was that of a great knight and she, by all appearances, a tavern wench. He was begging her to go with him and she refused saying that she had to protect her home, indicating the tavern. He kissed her quickly, mounted his massive warhorse and rode out admonishing her to "Take care!"

The next moment saw her witnessing the attack upon her tavern.  She fought like a man with sword & spear, but in the end, she was bested and the enemy had her ready to run her through with his broadsword, after which as usually happened, he would have her. These marauders did not care if the women were living or dead. The young man rode in time too see her in the grasp of this barbarian. He charged down on them and took the man's head with one swipe of his sword!  As the horse came to a halt he slid out of the saddle and dropped on his knees at her side. He held her in his arms and begged her to stay with him. "I love you," he sobbed, " do not leave me.  I am so sorry that I left you alone!"    She looked at him, _through_ him, and said, "We will see each other again.  It is our destiny."  With a fading breath, she whispered, "Hold my love … until then."  Moments later, she died in his arms.

  - ¥ -

Connie woke with a start … her heart was pounding and she was drenched in a cold sweat.   The dream again…it was coming more often now and each time it ended the same…

There would be no more sleep for her this night. She did not wish to relive this dream again.


	2. I know you

2  I Know you

Connie was very excited over going to Renaissance Fair this year. Having tried it the previous year and loving it she did not plan to miss one minute of the fun. She even picked a name to use. It had been her favorite for as long as she could remember …**_Cassandra_.** She managed to get there and buy the annual pass before the open ceremony at 10AM.

The ceremony was a production with the Queen and an introduction of the Fair story line along with an opening cannon. 

After the opening ceremony the gates were opened and she proceeded to the Atlantis encampment.  Last year she had seen their steel fighting (on the last day) and vowed not to miss their matches this year. 

 When she reached the encampment she inquired of one of the women, Lady Suzanne,  as to the time of the match. They replied that it would be around 11 and asked her if she would like to pass the time with them. 

As she was speaking to Lady Suzanne a young squire came up to her.  He bowed with a flourish and asked …

" My Lady, if you please, my Lord Uther would know your name ?" 

And as he spoke he pointed to a tall dark haired knight who was readying himself across the encampment. The knight bowed his head to her and smiled a small smile.

 She looked at the squire and replied," I am called Cassandra." 

The squire bowed again and went over to the knight who in turn bowed to her and then went about armoring up.

The other ladies had moved off from her during this discourse and a young man came up to her and draped himself over her with his head on her chest. Connie was quite flustered and really did not know exactly what to do. Normally she would have just hit him, but Fair is a whole different environment with different rules. 

 "Can I snuggle here awhile?" The young man asked .

Before she could form a reply the young squire came rushing over "My Lady,…my Lord Uther wishes you to attend him IMMEDIATELY!!!"   

When the young man heard that he quickly disengaged himself and said in a rush "You are Uther's Lady?  Please I meant no harm… let him know this !!!" and he hurried away.  

The squire then gave her his arm and conveyed her to his Lord.

Upon arriving where the knight was waiting  Connie gave a low curtsy and said "I am here as commanded, my Lord."

 The knight quickly said "Do not bow to me my lady, you looked distressed and I only sought to assist you."  

At this she again  bowed deeply  "I am VERY grateful, my Lord. I did not know how to handle the situation." 

At this he removed his gauntlet and took her hand in his. … It  felt as liquid fire to her  when he touched her hand and with it there was a shock of recognition. 

"I know this woman" he said to himself even as she was acknowledging the same in her thought. 

 He raised her up "My dearest, Cassandra, you should never bow to me. You have not in the past why do you do so now?"  

 She replied "My Lord, I have never met you before… at least ..(she became thoughtful) no never". 

 "Ah but you have my Lady.. we go way back. You will see."


	3. A Token

DISCLAIMER: _UC: Undercover_ and its characters belong to the writers, creators, NBC, and a dozen others. NO infringement intended. All other original characters belong solely to the imagination of the author. Also, I know nothing of government operations and this is purely for fun. I hope I don't piss anyone off.  If I mention certain groups for entertainment they were from a program at a local Ren fair and I will not use correct group names.

In this section and all sections of the story that take place at fair I will use the names that each has taken for fair.  Any link of these events and people to real people and events are not intended.

 3 A Token

Lord Uther had almost completed his preparations for the upcoming fights and bowed to Cassandra saying, "If you please, my lady, will you accompany me to the field of honor?" 

"I would be most honored to accompany you," she replied and curtsied. 

The knights assembled with their squires and made ready to proceed to the fighting ring.

A distinguished knight called out:  "My Lord Uther!  Do you wish to lead or follow?"

"I shall follow, your Grace."

With that, they began to march out of the encampment and through the fairgrounds to the fighting ring.

When time came for Uther to move into the line, he offered his gauntleted hand to Cassandra. She placed her hand upon it in courtly fashion and they moved into line at the end.

"Are we permitted to speak, my Lord," Cassie inquired.

"Yes, of course," he replied smiling at her.

"Why did his Grace ask where you wanted to be in line?"  

"Well," he replied, " I am the highest ranking knight and as such, I am allowed the choice to lead or follow.  The others must line up in deference to this."

Cassandra nodded her head in understanding and they proceeded to the fight ring.

For ten minutes or more, members of the group went out among the fairgoers and announced the fighting so that by the time the knights arrived, there was quite a crowd.  Lord Uther settled Cassie in a spot just inside the ropes so that he could have her close to him.  The first fight was between a squire and a knight who had just received his knighthood within the past month.  They faced off to one another with sword and mace and proceeded to fight.  The crowd went wild with the idea of possibly seeing blood spilled when they realized that the two young men were actually hitting each other with these weapons. The fight proceeded with neither man gaining an advantage until finally exhaustion took the young squire and the knight was the victor.

The next battle was between two of the women fighters and they battled with a ferocity that surpassed the men.  The clang of metal upon metal was heard throughout the area and more people gathered when they heard that there were two women doing battle.  The women fought with swords and shields. Cassie was amazed that she could actually see sparks fly off of the swords!  They wore armor that combined hardened leather with metal. It was less weighty, but still offered the required protection. This was only for show. The fights were not choreographed as a staged fight, but there were rules to be followed for the protection of the combatants.

As the fight grew on, one of the women lost her sword, but instead of yielding to the other, she tripped her and used her opponent's sword to gain the yield by turning it towards the others' neck.

The last fight was to involve Lord Uther and as he made ready, he turned to Cassandra. "My Lady, may I have a token to take into ring?"

"My Lord, I have nothing to use as a token," she replied shaking her head.

"What of the leather that holds you hair," he asked.

"As you wish." Cassie removed the leather from her hair and gave it to Uther.  

He removed his gauntlet.  "Tie it around my wrist, if you will."  Cassie did as he asked. The leather only circled his wrist once. "Now tuck the ends." And she wrapped the ends around it.  He then replaced his gauntlet and moved into the circle.

Lord Uther was matched against Lord Douglas (a very accomplished knight looking to make a name for himself by defeating the currently undefeated Uther).  They made ready to fight, and when it came time to salute the lady whose favor they bore, Uther turned and saluted Cassie with his sword and she blushed fiercely. The fight began. They went at each other with axe and mace (any combination of weapons was permissible) and the clanging was unnerving to Cassandra, who was worried that Lord Uther would be injured. Once when Lord Douglas lost his axe, Lord Uther allowed him to reclaim his weapon. This was not the case when Lord Uther lost his mace.  Lord Uther did a roll and grabbed his sword that was next to the ring, coming back to his feet just in time to block a crashing blow from Lord Douglas' mace.

The battle moved back and forth as each combatant gained and lost the advantage. Just when it seemed it would go on forever, Lord Uther fainted a slash with his sword and dealt Lord Douglas a blow with his axe.  This put Lord Douglas on the ground with the point of Uther's sword at his throat.

"Do you yield," Uther yelled.  

Lord Douglas' reply was to hold his hands up in the gesture of submission. At this, the crowd cheered.  Uther offered his hand to his opponent and helped him regain his feet.  He embraced the other man in a bear hug and each slapped the other's back.  He turned to Cassandra and saluted her once more.

Cassie stood there amazed.  She thought surely that someone would have gotten hurt, but no one did. Lord Uther came out of the circle and his squire helped him remove his helmet and gauntlets.

He touched the leather that still circled his wrist and glanced up at Cassie. "You brought me luck, my lady."

"No my Lord, it was not luck that caused you to win, it was skill. You fight very well."

"Practice…lots of practice.  Come, we will make our way back to the encampment so that I can remove this armor.  After that, if I may, I will show you the rest of the fair."

He held out his hand to her and she placed hers on his in courtly fashion and they left the fight area.

When they reached the encampment, they proceeded to his tent so that he could remove his armor. "May I help, My Lord," she inquired.  

"No, my Lady.  My squire would think you were taking his job.  If you would not mind, please pour some of the water from that pitcher into my tankard."  Cassie did as he asked and brought it to him.  "The biggest problem with fighting is that one dehydrates very quickly." He shook his head and continued to remove his armor.

Annoyed at how her hair was getting into her eyes every moment, she pulled another piece of leather from her pouch and made her hair fast with it.

Lord Uther cocked his head to one side and looked at her. "I guess I will have to fight again to get that other piece of leather away from you."  

"Why ever would you need another one, My Lord?  You have one already?"

"Yes, my Lady, but I like to see your hair down around your shoulders. It should never be bound back. It is much too beautiful."

Cassie's eyes immediately found her feet and she blushed. Even as she did, he laughed and pulled the leather from her hair.

"It seems you have won this round also, My Lord, for I have no other pieces of leather with me."


	4. A Fair Through His Eyes

DISCLAIMER: _UC: Undercover_ and its characters belong to the writers, creators, NBC, and a dozen others. NO infringement intended. All other original characters belong solely to the imagination of the author. Also, I know nothing of government operations and this is purely for fun. I hope I don't piss anyone off. If I mention certain groups for entertainment they were from a program at a local Ren fair and I will not use correct group names.

4 Fair Through His Eyes

As they left the encampment Lord Uther offered Cassandra his arm and she timidly slipped her hand through it. He then placed his hand on hers and patted it gently.

"Which way shall we go, My Lady?"

"Since I have no idea where anything is**,** you may lead on, Sir."

As they walked through the Fair**,** the number of people and vendors surprised her.

"It is very crowded." She observed**. **"Wait until this afternoon and in about two weeks it will be worse. The first weekend is nothing**,**" he replied.

They had vendors for everything**: **food**,** drink**,** oils, incense, clothes, tankards…just everything.

"There are some really good musicians and a couple of shows that are my favorites, but I must insist …if you want to go to the **'**Mudde Show**'** that I will not do." He laughed and shook his head.

"And why is that off limits?" 

"Well, you see**,** they have a splash zone and that mud is impossible to get off."

"Oh my God…no …no Mudde Show for me either."

They traveled around the crowded paths and wound up on a stretch of path by the lake. It was quieter there, as though the crowds hadn't quite made it yet. The sun sparkled on the water and a slight breeze disturbed the trees. It was beautiful.

"I have a favorite spot along this lake that I would like to show you. We could go straight to a show, but we are at the end of all of them right now and would have to wait for the next performance."

He guided her down the main path and then to a smallone that led to the lake. It seemed as though the outside noises did not make it to that spot, and all you could hear were the birds singing.

"This is it. Beautiful isn't it?" 

"That it is." She sighed**,** taking in the quiet and the beautiful scent of the pine trees. "It's hard to believe that in the midst of all the noise**, **this is here."

"That's why I like it. It reminds me of a time long past when nothing but silence was all one heard in the woods."

He gently brushed the hair from her face and touched her cheek with his fingertips. At his touch it was as though the little quiet spot transformed itself. They were no longer by the lake, or at least not this lake. There were no tents in the distance**,** just trees and no road behind them. Then in a flash it was gone and everything returned as it had been. A wave of dizziness overtook her and she swayed slightly. Reaching out a hand he steadied her. 

"Is anything wrong**,**" he inquired.

"No, I don't think so. It is just that**, **well**,** it felt like I was somewhere else."

A small smile touched his lips, and heslipped his arm around her waist. "I know**.** I was there as well**." **

He guided her back up the slope to one of the small covered stages. Cassie looked at him**,** not really comprehending what just took place, but there was no time to ponder the question, because the performance was starting. As they walked up**,** the young men were just beginning and since it was the first day of thefair**,** the crowd was sparse, as in no one at all. 

After the first song they looked up**. "**Hi Frank!"

"Hi guys**, **it**'**s been a long time! How've you been?"

"Doing okay."

"Any new CD's yet…no just a compilation of the two oldest and an instrumental of some of the songs from the three. **"**Who's your friend?"

"Her name is**…**" He said and looked at Cassandra 

It's Connie**…C**onnie Powers."

"Nice to meet you**,** Connie Powers**,** I'm Greg and this is Ben."

After introducing themselves, they began to sing again. They sang and played Scottish and Irish melodies for the next forty–five minutes and Cassie really enjoyed it. They did funny songs and playedsome of the most beautiful instrumentals. All too soon it was finished and Lord Uther (Frank) was escorting Cassandra, (Connie Powers) to the next show. After two more shows he asked if she was planning to stay until closing.

She frowned and shook her head**. **"No, my Lord, I was not. It would be way after dark before I would reach home."

"How about some lunch? They make a great Kings Salad and they have regular food like hamburgers."

"Whatever is good**,**" she replied**, "**I will trust your judgment."

He escorted her to the booths in the food court area and picked the Kings Salad and led her to a place by the lake**. **He put his cloak down so they would have a place to sit.

"So**, **you're Connie Powers**,** are you?"

"Yes**. **You're Frank?**"**

"Yes, Frank. Frank Donovan."

"Well, nice to meet you Mr. Donovan. Just out of curiosity**,** what do you do in mundane life?"

"I work for the government**,**" he answered offhandedly.

"Mailman,"she teased**.**

"No…Justice Department."

At that**,** she stopped dead in her tracks**. "**Oh as in hastwo big guns and work for the government?"

"Well, I've never heard it put quite like that."

"Sorry**, **my mouth runs away with me sometimes. My Lord, I shall remain in persona if you do not mind. That is the only way I can control what issues forth from my mouth."

Frank chuckled and shook his head. "As you wish, My Lady**, **Lord Uther at your service."

They ate a quiet lunch at the lake with the sounds of the fair in the background. He leaned back on his elbow and looked out at the water before asking**, **"Would you like to stay for Pub Sing? I can follow you and make sure you get home safely."

"We shall see, My Lord, as the time draws closer." He just shook his head and a little smile played on his lips. "I am quite safe you know**." **

**"**All my intentions are most honorable as befitting a knight," he assured her**.**

Cassie smiled and her hair draped down**,** shielding her face from his eyes. He reached over and moved the curtain of her hair aside and she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "You know what they say about what road to hell is paved with**,**" she quipped. "Bloody hell, there I go again!" 

He guffawed and stood up**,** holding his hand out to her. She took it and stood up, but lost her balance on the incline and stepped into him a bit. He caught her waist to keep her from falling, but she recovered quickly.

"See what I mean. I am dangerous!"

"No**,**" he replied. **"**Beautiful? Yes. Dangerous? I think not." He then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and led her back up to the main path.

The rest of the afternoon, they moved from one show to another, he was thoroughly enjoying her excitement regarding the entertainment**.**

It was getting late in the afternoon and she took her watch out of her pouch and shook her head in dismay**.** "I really must go now to beat the traffic." 

"Please stay, I will follow you home**. **I promise."

"I usually don't let strangers follow me home…"

"But**,**" he said, "I am not a stranger. I am your knight in shining armor who will keep you from all harm."

Cassandra looked at him ready to laugh, but stopped herself because he had such a serious look on his face.

"I'll show you my ID if you don't believe who I really am. Then you will know that I can find you anytime I want."

"And would you do that, sir? Without my leave?"

"No**,**" he replied flatly**,** "I could, but I wouldn't. Information such as that should be given freely." 

He was looking intently at her with his marvelous dark eyes and she felt that she was drowning in his gaze. It was as though he could see into her very soul. "Will you stay, My Lady?"

"Yes, My Lord, I will stay."


	5. An Escort Into The Past

DISCLAIMER: _UC: Undercover_ and its characters belong to the writers, creators, NBC, and a dozen others. NO infringement intended. All other original characters belong solely to the imagination of the author. Also, I know nothing of government operations and this is purely for fun. I hope I don't piss anyone off.  If I mention certain groups for entertainment they were from a program at a local Ren fair and I will not use correct group names.

5 An Escort into the Past

True to his word**,** Frank followed her home after the Fair. She lived in a gated community so when they pulled up to the gate she stopped.

She greeted the guard at the gate with an exuberant**, **"Hi Jimmy!"

"Hi Connie**.  **How was Fair?"

"Just great**.  **This fellow here is with me."

"What's up with this**,**" the guard countered, " You know better than to bring a stranger home, ma'am."

She laughed**, **"Oh Jimmy. Quit trying to be a big brother.  Just get his badge number and pass him through. You can put him on my list of **'**no advance notice**'** people. His name is Frank Donovan," shesaid before driving through the gate**.**

Jimmy did not like this one bit and stopped the stranger to check his ID.  Sure enough**,** he showed a folder with a government badge. Jimmy took the number and details**, **making a note to check the guy out thoroughly with his friends downtown. 

Connie pulled into her drive and Frank pulled in behind her.  The two of them exitedtheir vehicles at the same time and he walked her to her door.

He flashed her a boyish smile**.  **"See? Safe and sound just as I promised."

"Thank you, my Lord**,**" she said as she flashed him a smile.

"Would you like to go out to dinner**,**" he asked.

"I am way too tired to go anywhere and I need a shower badly. It was so dusty today."

"I know**. ** I need a shower too, but you do have to eat**,**" he countered.

Connie, not wanting to sound easy, said**, **"I will just have a sandwich or something quick and fall into bed."

"Look, I will go home**, **shower and bring something back with me**,**" Frank offered.

She smiled at him**.  **"My, you are persistent aren't you?"

"That I am ma'am."  He bowed at the waist and grinned.

She looked into his eyes and thought what the hell.  "Okay, just don't be too quick about it. It will take me a bit to get all the dirt out of my hair."

He did a sweeping bow and turned to leave**.** "Any preference**,**" he called out over his shoulder.

"Surprise me**,**" she answered**, **and then watched him climb into his carbefore he backed out of the driveway.

_My God, am I ever gullible_, she thought to herself and turned to go inside.  Once there**, **shequickly went up the stairs and stripped off her costume as she headed for the shower. No way was he going to catch her not ready.

As he drove home he couldn't help but see her face. God, he knew he would never be able to close his eyes again without seeing her beautiful blue eyes looking at him. The more he thought about her**,** the more he felt the connection. It was a familiar, yet unfamiliar. He knew what it was even though he was scarcely ready to admit it even to himself.

He shook off the feeling and sped through the gate at his home**,** throwing a casual wave to the guard.  He was in a hurry. He could not wait to be with her again. He had the fastest shower on record that night and then set himself to thinking what to pick up for dinner.  "God**,**" he groaned, "What if she doesn't like what I pick**?**  Should I go for sushi or something safer, like pizza?"  He really wanted sushi so he decided to go for broke**.  **What the hell.  She might like it.  She might not.

She came out of the shower**,** dried her hair**,** and put on what she called her comfy clothes: a tee shirt and long pants of the same material. They were kind of baggy and …well…comfy.  She then dumped her Fair clothes into the washer and started it up.

"What have I gotten myself into**,**" she asked herself as she sunk down onto the couch. "I don't even know this man. Oh well, it should be safe enough**,** Jimmy has his number." With that**,** she settled on the couch with a book to wait.

She awoke with a start to the sound of the doorbell ringing.  "Oh shit…I fell asleep and I will **so** look like it." She got up and hurried to the door.  Yep, it was Frank standing there with a bag full of styrofoam packages.

"Come in**,**" she said as she opened the door.

He walked in and she led him to the kitchen.  "I got sushi…I hope you like it?"

"I love it…as long as I don't have to eat eel, squid or octopus**,**" she replied

He sighed with relief**. ** "I don't like those either, so you have no fear that any of those will creep into the line up."

"Would you like the fifty cent tour? It will give me time to make some tea."

"Not unless you want tea. I am good with water with a touch of lemon. And yes, I would like the tour. Would you like to bet that **I** can give **you** the tour?"

"Okay, you're on!"

Without further discussion**,** he proceeded to take her on a tour of her own house.

"You know**,**" she said, "It was not at all fair to pull up the plans to my house before coming over."

He laughed,  "I didn't, you'll see why I know how it looks…**eventually**.  Let's eat!"

She took a black lacquer platter from the cabinet and arranged the sushi on it. "Please get down two of the smaller plates**,** will you please, Frank?"

He did as she asked and then they brought everything into the den and placed the foodon the low coffee table.   She prepared the water with lemon and grabbed some moist towels for their hands. When she took everything back out, Frank  had already placed cushions on the floor at opposite sides of the table and lit the candles.

"You do have a knack for this type of thing. Is it part of your government training**,**" Connie asked**,** teasing him.

"No, as a matter of fact**,** I got it from my mother."

Frank looked up at herand handed her a set of chopsticks**.** "I didn't know if you knew how to use these, but I figured it couldn't hurt."

"Oh, I am fine with these with the rolls, but I do nigiri the easy way**,**" she replied.

"And that is how?"

"Fingers." She stated simply "I am a klutz with the large pieces."

Just for the heck of it**,** Connie picked up a tuna roll with her chopsticks and offered it to him. He took it in his mouth and smiled at her.

**_Oh, my God! What did I just do?_** **_Feeding sushi is EROTIC! I am sooo in trouble now!_**

As she was admonishing herself**,** Frank returned the favor by holding out a piece of sushi to her. She shook her head and took it in her mouth.  **_I am as good as skewered and cooked now_**, she thought.

Much to his amusement and her embarrassment**,** they continued this little game throughout the entire meal. Every time she would try to forget, he would hold a piece of some type of roll out to her and since she started it**,** she felt she could not refuse. Frank seemed to be getting quite a charge out the whole thing.

Finally it was over and they cleared the plates from the table.  Connie put the dishes in the dishwasher and straightened up the kitchen. Then she heard music from the den. It seemed that Frank was not going to let the evening end easily.  She walked out into the den to see that the pillows had been replaced on the couch and he was sitting there waiting for her.  He stood up as she moved towards him.

"I really am tired**,**" Connie said

"I had hoped to have a bit more time with you**,**" he replied, taking her hands in his. "But I did promise that, on my honor, you would not be harmed. It seems that I must honor your request that I depart."

"Thank you, you are every bit the honorable knight." She bowed her head and curtseyed.

"I wish I could take you home with me. There is so much that I want to tell you and show you.  Would you consider it?" Frank was looking at her intently**,** trying to will her to change her mind. He knew what would happen if she stayed by herself tonight and knew that she should not be alone.

"No, not tonight**,**" Connie answered, even though her mind screamed at her to go with this man. "Everything is happening too quickly.  I can't do this."

"As you wish, My Lady.  You know how to reach me if you need me. If you call**,** I will come to you immediately."

He bowed and kissed her hand**, **readying to take his leave.  As he was going out the door**,** he turned to her**.** "Will you accompany me to Fair tomorrow?"

"Yes**.  **What time should I be ready?"

"Eight**.  **I have to be there early as part of the fair."

"Eight it is**.  **Until the morrow, My Lord."


End file.
